Believe in Love
by GriisleChan
Summary: Considerando su situación actual, no era momento de pensar en enamorarse. Para el Santa Secreto Asakiku. PrincexMaid. One-shot.


¡Hola! Feliz año nuevo.

Mi primer fanfic para este fandom... Y es parte de la dinámica _'Santa Secreto Asakiku'_ que se realizó por facebook :) La persona que me tocó fue **Noriaki** , quien pidió un **PrincexMaid** ~

Recién acabé la serie _'Arslan Senki'_ y admito que tomé inspiración de ella para escribir esto, pues está ambientado en una época parecida (La recomiendo muchísimo)

Sin más espero que les guste~ sobre a todo a ti, Noriaki.

 **Disclaimer:** APH no es mío.

 **Aclaraciones:** AU. PrincexMaid. Romance, fluff. Está narrado basicamente al punto de vista de Arhur. La historia se va desarrollando un poco rápido... esa fue mi intención.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

La primera vez que lo vio fue en uno de los múltiples pasillos del castillo donde residía. Iba molesto, frustrado, saliendo recién de una reunión con su padre el Rey y otros de la realeza. Desde muy pequeño sabía que sería su hermano mayor en tomar el trono, así que ¿Cuál era la manía de esa gente en dejarlo en ridículo y resaltarle tan descaradamente sus defectos? Ya no podía soportarlo más.

Grande era su estrés que no se fijó cuando tropezó con alguien, haciéndolo caer. Se detuvo frente a quien ubicó como miembro de la servidumbre y cuando se hubo levantado pudo ver su rostro... Definitivamente nunca le había visto antes.

El sirviente hizo una leve reverencia, disculpándose a pesar de que él no tuvo la culpa de nada, y se retiró perdiéndose rápidamente en el largo pasillo.

Una vez solo suspiró, agotado, deseando que toda esa humillación hacia él acabara muy pronto...

 **.**

La guerra llegó.

A pesar de ser un país capacitado, contando con un gran y poderoso ejército, el enemigo barrió el campo con ellos hasta a tal punto de apoderarse a fuerzas del trono.

No se sabía el paradero de los altos mandos de caballería, tampoco de una gran cantidad de miembros de la realeza... Incluyendo a los reyes y ambos príncipes.

Las malas lenguas decían que habían huido del reino, abandonado a su pueblo, por tal masacre. Otros, más pesimistas, los daban ya por muertos...

El caso ahora era que el enemigo tenía el poder de todo ¿Qué podía hacer la familia real para recuperarlo?

 **.**

Sentía el cuerpo pesado, su cabeza daba vueltas y su respiración se volvía cada vez más agitada. Poco a poco los recuerdos iban apareciendo en su mente, doliéndole en lo más profundo al vivir una vez más la feroz batalla. Él se había preparado, desde muy pequeño fue entrenado con la espada, y aun así no fue suficiente... Había sido derrotado, humillado por aquel caballero de la armada enemiga.

Entonces... ¿Había llegado su fin? ¿Estaba muerto? No... Él no podía morir ¡No todavía! Había tantas cosas que quería hacer ¡Tantos sueños que cumplir! Pero al parecer todo eso quedó en el pasado...

Y reaccionó, por un impulso de determinación, y sus dolorosas memorias se dispersaron como si humo tratase pensando en una sola cosa: ¿Dónde estaba?

Miró a su alrededor, fijándose en la simple habitación de madera, y luego en sus condiciones: estaba recostado en una baja y pequeña cama cubierto de vendajes manchados de sangre.

Estaba vivo... ¿Pero cómo? Recordaba claramente como aquel tipo lo lastimó sin contenerse con su espada y lo dejó en el suelo a lecho de muerte.

La puerta se abrió, poniéndolo en alerta, y vio pasar por esta a un joven muchacho de cabellos azabaches que, al verlo despierto, corrió rápidamente hacia él.

-¡Su alteza!- se detuvo a la orilla de la cama- ¿Cómo se siente? ¿Necesita algo? ¿Agua? ¿Comida? En un momento cambio sus vendas.-

Si en un principio estaba confundido ahora era peor ¿Quién era él? ¿Por qué se mostraba así? ¿Acaso...?

-¿Tú me trajiste aquí?- respondió sus preguntas con otra. Su voz salió ronca, de milagro pudo articular palabras, y se mostraba sereno a pesar de todas las dudas que tenía.

El muchacho se arrodilló, llevando el puño al lado izquierdo de su pecho.

-Sí, señor.- bajó la mirada.

-¿Por qué...?- ahora más que nunca necesitaba respuestas.

-Es mi deber- respondió, sin cambiar su posición- No podía permitir que su alteza muriera.-

-Pero... ¿Y los demás?- continuó.

-No lo sé, yo sólo lo traje a usted.- bajó la voz, algo dolido con la triste situación- Los he estado buscando todo este tiempo pero no he tenido pistas...- confesó.

Soltó una risita, seca y sin vida, sintiendo sus ojos cristalizarse. Había sobrevivo, gracias a ese muchacho, pero se sentía muerto por dentro.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Honda Kiku, su majestad.-

 **.**

Sus heridas graves tardaban mucho en curarse. Y todo ese tiempo estuvo aquel muchacho a su lado, atendiéndolo con suma dedicación.

-¿Por qué haces esto, Kiku? Yo ya no soy más un príncipe, la familia real se acabó.-

Esa tarde, y como todos los días, el peli negro limpiaba sus heridas ¿Qué no sabía hacer ese muchacho? Desde cocinar hasta tratar sus heridas con mucho profesionalismo. Era una joya de persona.

-Es mi deber.- repitió la razón que hace semanas atrás le había dado- Lo juré cuando entré al palacio, a servirle.- se tomó el atrevimiento de mirarlo a los ojos- Sin importar la situación, usted siempre será mi señor.-

Y ahí se dio cuenta de todo, esa mirada la había visto antes, no cabía duda.

-Eres tú...- soltó, bajito para audible- Con quien tropecé hace ya tiempo atrás.- agregó al notar su expresión confundida. Al parecer el chico no esperaba ser cachado, pues su rostro se tiñó de rojo. Era adorable.

El peli negro volvió a su tarea, el color no desaparecía todavía de sus mejillas, y él sólo se quedó ahí, quietecito, observándole... Lo admiraba mucho, tenía tanta suerte de tenerlo de su lado.

 **.**

Considerando su situación actual, haber perdido el reino y permanecer escondido en una cabaña de un lejano bosque, no era momento de pensar en enamorarse.

Pero... Comenzaba a serle difícil. Kiku era súper atento con él, escuchaba todo lo que tenía que decir y, principalmente, lo respetaba como persona.

A pesar de ser un ex-sirviente sabía que todo lo que hacía por él iba más allá de aquella posición que hace tiempo perdió. Incluso con ello seguía ahí, a su lado, ayudándolo a sanar cada día... Cuidándolo como nunca nadie lo había hecho, ni siquiera su propia madre.

Ya no podía detener hacia donde se dirigían sus sentimientos.

 **.**

-Quiero recuperar el reino ¿Crees que sea un deseo imposible?-

Fue la primera vez, desde que llegó ahí, que salió de la cabaña. La noche era fresca y múltiples estrellas se encontraban en el cielo, tal como si se hubieran reunido para encontrarlo.

-Si así lo desea, y lucha por ello, se hará realidad. Yo lo apoyaré siempre, nunca lo olvide.-

Asintió, desviando la mirada del cielo y fijándose en la figura del peli negro a su lado, que miraba distraídamente las estrellas. La determinación nació en su pecho, conjunto a la esperanza, y no pudo evitar sonreír al tener otro deseo en mente.

-Si lo logro... Me le confesaré a la persona que me gusta, es una promesa.-

 **.**

Pudo recuperarse por completo. Llevó tiempo, esfuerzo, pero finalmente estuvo totalmente sanado.

Así que, decidido, salió de aquel lugar que le sirvió como escondite todo ese tiempo listo para iniciar su plan de acción. Su fiel sirviente, su salvador, lo acompañó en todo momento.

Lo primero que hizo fue ir en busca de su aliado más antiguo, prácticamente la única persona que consideraba un amigo, pidiendo su ayuda para su cometido. Obtuvo su apoyo incondicional y poco a poco reunieron un gran ejército dispuesto a luchar de su lado para recuperar el reino, lo que injustamente le fue robado

Y así fue.

La preparación fue larga, no podía permitir que la historia se repitiera, y cuando fue el momento contra-atacaron... Obteniendo su merecida victoria.

Pudo rescatar a los reyes, que habían sido tomados como rehenes, y devolverle su trono. Su hermano mayor, desafortunadamente, murió en la primera batalla.

Y poco a poco, con esfuerzo y trabajo duro, la paz volvió al reino.

Ya no recibía malos tratos, se había ganado un gran respeto gracias a su acto valiente, donde demostró que era capaz de lo que fuera con tal de proteger a su reino entero. Ahora el peso de la sucesión del trono caía sobre sus hombros, y estaba dispuesto a llevarlo... En memoria de su hermano, por su reino y por él mismo.

Esas experiencias le enseñaron muchas cosas y le ayudaron a crecer como príncipe, guerrero y principalmente como persona...

Y ahora, que todo se había solucionado, tenía una promesa que cumplir.

-Kiku.-

Le llamó cuando lo ubicó cerca de uno de los jardines, haciendo su trabajo. Por más que le ofreció algo mejor, un puesto en la realeza gracias a todo lo que hizo por él y su participación en la guerra, este se negó diciendo que para él estaba bien seguir sirviéndole como siempre lo había hecho.

-¿En qué puedo servirle?-

-¿Tienes un momento?- preguntó, sonriéndole como sólo con él lo hacía.

-Si es para usted, toda mi vida si así lo prefiere.- soltó, amable y devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Perfecto.-

Lo tomó de la mano y rápidamente se dirigieron hacia donde les aguardaba uno de sus caballos. Le pidió que subiera, notaba sus dudas pero aun así obedeció, y se ubicó detrás suyo haciendo andar al caballo.

Estaba oscureciendo, casi el sol había desaparecido, y contaba llegar a su destino una vez el cielo estuviera totalmente oscuro.

Varios minutos después se encontraban en una enorme pradera, algo alejada del palacio, que era adornada con un sin fin de estrellas en el cielo... Muy parecida a aquella noche que vivieron cuando residían en la cabaña.

-Cuando no creí sobrevivir logré presenciar una escena parecida a esta.- relató, su vista fijada en la figura del peli negro que le miraba también- Esa noche, cuando tuve la determinación de luchar por el reino, hice una promesa ¿Lo recuerdas?-

-Por supuesto.- su voz salió en un susurro, se había formado un nudo en su garganta.

-Y ahora voy a cumplirla.-

Una ráfaga de viento los rodeo, moviendo un poco el corto pasto, y por ahora sólo se escuchaban los sonidos de la propia naturaleza.

-En el peor momento de mi vida, cuando creí que todo estaba perdido, el amor me dio fuerzas para salir adelante... Solucionarlo todo para así poder confesarme como es correcto.- inició, él era una persona de pocas palabras pero todo salió solito- Por eso, Kiku Honda ¿Aceptarías los sentimientos de este pobre príncipe que se enamoró de su salvador?-

Apoyó su rodilla en el césped, sin importarle si se ensuciaba, y tomó con delicadeza las manos del peli negro, sintiendo el calor. No le quitaba la mirada de encima y lo notó temblar levemente.

-Arthur...-

Escuchar su nombre de sus labios produjo que su corazón latiera desenfrenadamente... Se había enamorado de la persona correcta.

-Usted es el dueño de mi corazón desde hace mucho.- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero sonreía deslumbrante, feliz y enamorado.

Su respuesta lo tomó desprevenido, era lo más dulce que había escuchado en toda su vida.

Se levantó, sin soltar sus manos, y lentamente se acercó hasta dar con sus labios. Fue un beso suave, tímido, que ambos habían deseado tanto... Y por fin se hacía realidad.

Cuenta la leyenda que se hizo historia en el reino al tener, por primera vez, dos increíbles y amables reyes.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Temía no terminarlo a tiempo, pero aquí está~

Por cierto, me cuesta mucho escoger títulos... Así que para este decidí que sería la próxima canción que se reprodujera... Teniendo como resultado a _Believe in Love_ de _B1A4_ (: Una muy bonita canción, por cierto.

¿Les gustó? Espero que si, sinceramente yo quedé muy satisfecha con el resultado...

Me disculpo por si hubo algún error :( ¡Gracias por leer! Algún comentario ya saben donde dejarlo.

¡Hasta una próxima vez! Por ahí leí otra semana Asakiku... capaz me tengan por aquí nuevamente.


End file.
